seaoffoolsfandomcom-20200214-history
One Piece 2nd Generation: Time Warp Part 2
Swizzz sliced at Kent with his hand in the shape of a scythe. He barely made a scratch on him. "He must be made of steel!" A devilish grin grew upon his face. His arm turned pitch black as he sliced at Kent. He ducked just in time. The shockwave from the slash went flying and cut down trees far in the back. Rosa grew an army of vicious plants and told them to attack. Kent: "Plants?" He smirked. "I've wanted to use this new move for a while....Gia Gia no...-" he jumped high into the air. "Helicopter!!!" Both his arms turned into large metal blades as he dived and spun back down cutting up the monstrous plants. Before he could relax he was captured in vines. They grew all around him, encasing him in a coffin. After cutting down his last plant, Swizzz charged at Kent. "Zuma Zuma noooo.....Juden!!" Swizzz turned into a neon blue slime like blob. Everything he stepped on died on contact. Rosa: "Ugh!!!" She summoned a large tree trunk from the ground and it sent Swizzz Flying. "I'll deal with him later!" She focused on Kent. "First, I need to crush you!" She tightened her grip on the plants, but not a sound made its way out. Kent: "Gia Gia no GŌREMU!!!" A large golem appeared from the plants ripping them in half. Before he attacked it was sucked away by a vortex. At the edge of the fight stood a hooded man with glowing red eyes. - Rangton was still reading it, and then he felt strange. He and the others of the Attack pirates just vomited. They all fell, and heard something. Zozo walked out of the room, and looked up. "PEOPLE!" Tack walked out, and saw a bunch of people falling. He used his fingers as a giant net, and caught them all. He let them down gently on the boat, and looked at them. They all looked weak, and Tack saw one if them closely. "KENT!" Kent looked at Tack, smiling, and he barfed on Tack's face. - Kent and his crew rose to their feet. "I'm sorry Tack. I didn't mean to barf on you. So what am I doing back here?" He looked around the ship, and spotted Rangton. "You got a new crew member." He wobbled around trying to regain his balance. "Is everyone okay?" He sat down to count his crew. "14? That can't be right!" He counted again, "14!" Kent went into a panic. "Everyone we're missing someone!!" Faust: "Where's Ashlynn?!!" His eyes rapidly changed from green to blue. "Kent!! Where is she?!" His voice cracked with concern. "I don't know Faust, if she fell in the water she would've rose up by now. She might've not landed with us." He looks over to the Attack Pirates. "Are we close to an island?" Rangton looked north, and smelled the air. "Yep. About, half a mile. Also this Ashlynn? I think you mean her." He points at Rosa floor holding a knife to Ashlynn's throat. "WHERE THE HELL AM I?! TELL ME, OR THE GIRL GETS IT!" Rangton leaned next to Kent, and said "I think we have a problem, mister dead living man." "If she's here, Where's Swizzz?!! Jericho! Raion! Get Swizzz." He looks at Rosa. "Rosa, we are in the East Blue. I think. Can you let my crew mate go?" "The EAST BLUE?!!! Oh no. Not yet, not until I get back to Saboady!!" She put the knife closer to her throat, but it disappeared. Behind her stood Faust, energized by his speed plant. "I won't let you hurt her." He dropped the knife into the ocean. Rosa got to her feet still holding Ashlynn. Her now free arm rose and turned into a swamp like arm and smashed Faust into the ship. Kent: "Rosa!!" Kent's eyes began to twitch. He mumbled a curse under his breath. "Buso Koka...-" his arm turned pitch black, "Rhino!!" He jabbed her in the back! "Ya know it's usually against my code to hit girls. But I'll make an acceptation." He flipped her onto her stomach. Rosa fell unconscious. "I didn't even hit her that hard?" The fatigue bolted through Kent and he fell to the ground. In the distance, you could here the battle between Swizzz, Jericho, and Raion. Large silver and neon blue waves of energy flew in the sky, and exploded with Great force. "Supē Supē no Senpū!!" A large silver whirlwind shook the ocean under us and sucked up the time vortex above us and immediately exploded. "What? That wasn't supposed to happen!" Swizzz knocked away Raion and attacked Jericho. Swizzz: "And you two are Super Rookies?" He slowly walked to Jericho, who unleashed his Haoshoku Haki which not only knocked out Swizzz, but himself as well. Axel: "Super Rookies everywhere..." Raion fell from the sky into the ship. "I'll fix that later. But now we need to know why we're back in the East Blue?" Rangton looked at everyone, and sat down. "Okay, let's see something here... You guys not only went back in time, but went a few hundred miles back, here? Now, we have these two, Rosa and Swizz. From what I heard about them... No way they would lose to one attack, even from you. All I can say is, what is happening is too weird, even for me, and I'm glue." Malk picks up Rosa, and ties her up. "Alright miss, you stay unconscious, and I'll make everyone a great dinner. So, who is a good chef?" Zero puts his hand up, and the tow start cooking. Tack, picks up the other unconscious bodies, and lays them down on the floor. Tack pats Kent on the back, smiling. "With you here, maybe we can have some fun again!" Kent reacts, and falls on the floor. "W...why am I so... Weak right now?" Zozo tries to think, and snaps his finger. "You guys must have been weak because of the time thing! That's why we were able to challenge all of you, with 4 on 15. You guys might have had more time here, then now. How long was it before you met us, and felt weird?" Rosaline, holding her neck, says "I think... 10 minutes?" Fea just props up a chair, and sits on it. "Let's wait... 15 minutes before we set off." "Too late, here is the island." Everyone looks at the island, and Tack smiles brightly. "ADVENTURE! CAN THIS GET BETTER?" "Dinner!" "DINNER! IT DID!" Category:Stories Category:Nobody700 Category:Gear Pirates Category:TrueKing3000 Category:One Piece 2nd Generation Category:Time Warp Arc